Naruto Shosetsu
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: Higurashi Kagome's got spunk, charisma and... well, a touch of insanity.  Read how she puts her friends into various awkward situations.
1. Ramen

**This is because I feel bad for leaving KibaSin, my wonderful beta, on a cliffy. She was so upset with me. Lol**

"-chi-san said something about ice cream-"

"What?" Sasuke paused and looked over at the dobe's friend, who sat next to the dobe at the dobe's favorite restaurant.

Kagome blinked a couple of times and quirked a brow at him. "I said 'Itachi-san said something about ice cream' when I talked to him about the Winter Festival. He said he didn't have a date, and I asked if I could help him find one," she told them. She smirked at her teammate on her other side, slurping up ramen as fast as Naruto was. "He said no, but I'm going to anyway."

Sasuke groaned. "I don't see _why _my brother puts up with you," he groused, glaring at the other nin.

She regarded him coolly, clearly an effect of having Taisho Sesshomaru for her sensei, and then shrugged. "Why does he put up with _you_?" she asked, wrapping her fingers around her teacup and sipping from it.

Onyx eyes narrowed at her, but before he could comment, Inuyasha was suddenly yelping and falling out of his chair, distracting them. Naraku, Kagome's third teammate, cackled and picked up the spider that had crawled in front of Inuyasha's ramen bowl while the silver-haired male scrambled to his feet.

He pointed accusingly at his best friend. "That's fucking SICK, Naraku!" he shouted unnecessarily. "Gross! Why the hell'd you have to let that thing wander around, dammit?"

Naraku sniffed and pulled the spider closer to his chest. "It's not _mine_," he replied archly. "I simply thought that it was funny that you squealed like a girl because of it."

"Did not!" Inuyasha argued, looking angry.

Naraku rolled his eyes and shared a look with Kagome before turning and completely ignoring Inuyasha's indignant protests. He smiled slightly at Kagome. "You should try Kagura," he said, smirking. "They'd be a match made in Heaven."

"Uh... No," Sasuke said, suppressing a shudder. "As... interesting as your sister is, Itachi would kill her in the first five minutes."

Naraku gave the Uchiha a haughty look. "I thought your brother was mister cool customer?" he asked, smirking a little more.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the spider-nin. "Watch it, Hakkai," he growled angrily.

"So you can make fun of _my_ sibling, but when I do the same for your's, you get angry?" Naraku sneered. "Hypocrite," he sniffed.

Kagome glowered at them both. "Alright children," she snapped, flicking Naraku's shoulder. "Keep it up and I'll put you together in a room with Lee, extra spandex suits, no way out and the challenge of dressing you or running five hundred laps around Konoha."

Both boys looked scandalized.

**This will be a drabble series. Dunno about pairings. It is dedicated completely to the wonderful and talented KibaSin. Check out her stuff, peeps! XD R&R!**


	2. Take it Off

"Take off your clothes."

Uchiha Itachi, strongest and best ninja in the village, famed for his ultimate Sharringan, prided himself on being completely unreadable. His expression, his emotions... everything. However, at the sudden order from the petite genin standing in front of him, determined, firm, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, he gaped. And gaped. And... you guessed it... gaped. "What?" he finally managed, eyes wide.

Higurashi Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your clothes, Itachi-san. Remove them," she repeated, scowling slightly.

Itachi took in a deep breath, deciding that he must be misunderstanding something. Kagome was _not_ one of his fangirls, so... She had to be up to something. Narrowing his eyes at her, he refused to move a muscle. "Why?" he demanded.

Her lips twisted in annoyance and she shook her head. "Just do it. It's nothing bad, I swear. You'll like it."

... that sounded pretty bad, actually. Itachi frowned at her for a moment before turning and starting to walk away. He wasn't all that surprised when she grabbed onto his arm and growled irately. "Just do it! You can keep your stupid underwear, but I have revenge to exact!"

Revenge? "What are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked with a sigh.

She clammed up, though, mouth a thin line as she scowled at him. He quirked a brow at her and merely stared. After a moment of their staring contest, she huffed. "... revenge... On Ino and Sakura," she finally admitted.

"And you need my clothing to do this?" he asked, now more puzzled than annoyed.

She growled a little bit - it was impressive, really, because he got the impression that she might actually bite him if he did not comply with her wishes - and stomped a foot. "Just gimme your pants, Uchiha!" she shouted.

Several nearby people stopped to stare, and Itachi resisted the urge to smirk when she turned red upon realizing this. "NOT LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTS!" she screamed and then turned around to flee, leaving behind one very bemused Uchiha heir.

**Poor Kagome. Sometimes, dear, your temper backfires on you. Don't worry, all. This will be eventually touched upon again. XD**


End file.
